When dawn breaks
by regie27
Summary: After a long day of exhausting work, industrialist Asami Sato muses on the important things in her life after facing countless challenges, especially almost losing that special someone. Set after Turf Wars and just before Ruins of the Empire.


When dawn breaks

_When it all falls, when it all falls down_

_I'll be your fire when the lights go out_

_When there's no one, no one else around_

_We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

_When the world gets cold, I'll be your cover_

_Let's just hold onto each other_

_When it all falls, when it all falls down_

_We'll be two souls in a ghosttown_

Ghosttown, Madonna

I glance at the wall clock and the hour hand hovers between the numbers 12 and 1. I curse inwardly as I realize than I should have headed home an hour ago. That's what I had told her and now she must be already sleeping. I know she had a busy day and when we talked on the phone, her voice sounded weary with a hint of restlessness. I feel a pang of guilt hit me in the gut for not being there as agreed but I smile confidently. I'm sure I'll look for a way to make it up to her. For Korra, I would do anything.

I rub my eyes, stretch my arms over my head listening to the crack just at my left shoulder joint, and I stand up. I'm not sure for how long I've been sitting down but the slight cramp at my left calf seems to signal it must have been for about two hours straight. I search for my high heeled boots under my desk which I took off absentmindedly in the middle of a rather tedious business call and I quickly put them on. I leave the blueprints over my desk and I put away the dossiers and the documents that were scattered all over inside a drawer. I'm pretty sure my assistant will have everything already figured it out when I return to the office next week. Officially the weekend has begun and although people like myself and Korra do not have the luxury of enjoying regularly scheduled free days like the ordinary citizen, we've made a commitment to set this weekend apart to dedicate it to just us come hell or high water. Commitment that I have already betrayed technically by staying after hours at the office I admit ruefully as the clock keeps callously reminding me. After dealing with the last threat that pitted spirits, triads and basic human greed in a clash over dominion of the Spirit Portal grounds, we surely need a short break to charge our inner batteries and just relax. It is also a nice excuse to have Korra all for myself. I'll admit it, being the Avatar's girlfriend means having to share her with all humankind and now even with the spirit-kind and sometimes that's not an easy thought to stomach. But if that's the price to pay for being at her side, then I'll pay it willingly a thousand times over. It's hard to conceive my life without her now that's she's back. For three long years I had to contend with her absence and I'm in no hurry whatsoever to repeat the experience. On the contrary, there's still way too much catching up to do. When you've waited for three years to confess your feelings to the one you love, to finally be able to gloriously kiss her lips, time is of the essence. And I've been working overtime to make sure that we continue making our time together count to make up for the time lost.

I catch the sole duty guard at the lobby nodding, his head resembling one of those toy dipping birds. I approach the desk with firm steps, my heels echoing on the empty lobby and I come to stand by the desk coughing.

"Ms. Sato!" the guard stammers startled almost falling off his chair.

"Genji…" I answer arching an elegant eyebrow. It's a good thing the entrance is locked and we recently added some security devices to activate a shock of electricity should anyone dared to intrude unauthorized. Due to the recent events with the triads, I wanted to make sure my employees and myself were protected. As if being an industrial magnate wasn't enough motivation, being part of Team Avatar makes me even more of an automatic target and I know I can manage myself most of the time but I have a responsibility for my staff too. I also wanted to do something to ease Korra's mind. After my kidnap by Tokuga, poor Korra had been worried sick and if there's something I loathe is to see worry dim Korra's bright, beautiful azure eyes. I glance at Genji as he stifles a yawn and tries to look as alert as possible. I can't be too hard on him though. I know that his family is still living on the temporary camps until enough permanent dwellings are built and assigned to the displaced families post Kuvira's invasion. I make a mental note to speak with President Zhu Li to request adding his name to the priority list for the next block of buildings. Living like a nomad, even within a city is a hard life.

"I'm done for today and I'm stepping out hopefully for the whole weekend" I say with a bright, hopeful lilt on my voice. "Should anybody be looking for me and I hope nobody does at this hour, please take the note and relay it to Akane. She already knows what to do."

"Understood Ms. Sato" an apology reflected on his tired face. "I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay. The little one kept you awake again?"

His eyes soften at the mention of his baby boy and the fact that I remembered the detail. I've made the conscious effort of asking my staff these little details and memorizing them as much as humanly possible. I have defended this city so many times I've lost count and yet sometimes we don't get to see the people within the city eye to eye, just the anonymous faces in the crowd. As her significant other, I'm the person closest to the Avatar now. If I want to be a mirror to her then I should be her human mirror, the one who keeps her aware not only of the big issues but also of the needs of the common person.

"Yes ma'am…strong little fella with even stronger lungs. I swear he might be an airbender because I didn't know a baby could hold so much air inside!"

I chuckle at the remark and I think about poor Pemma and how she has to deal with a whole tribe of airbenders in her home. I think there should be a chapter dedicated to her alone when the chronicles of the rebuilding of the Air Nation are finally written because her contribution cannot be underestimated, even as a nonbender. Just imagining that it could have been Lin in that role makes me want to giggle but if I do, I'm pretty sure the poor guard would think he's hallucinating due to his tiredness.

"If you want to find out if your boy is an airbender, let me know so I can set you an appointment with Tenzin at the Air Temple."

"Really? That would be fantastic Ms. Sato! My wife and I would really appreciate it and again, my deepest apologies for nodding. Newborn baby or not, it was unacceptable behavior on my part."

I place a reassuring hand over his shoulder. "Just make sure you don't forget your coffee thermos tomorrow, okay? After Equalists, Dark Avatars, invading metal colossus and triads, we don't know what else will come out for us out there but we need to be alert and ready for it."

He nods and I turn on my heels as I leave, a cold night gust hitting my face and pulling my abundant coal black hair back. As I walk with a quick pace towards my satomobile, a single thought serves to dissipate the cold tendrils that surround my neck and arms with warmness.

Anticipation brings a smile to my ruby lips. "I coming to you Korra."

-oOo-

I open the door to my room with one hand as I still hold my boots with the opposite hand. I tiptoe inside because I know she's already fast asleep. On my way I found her glider at the living room and the remains of dinner on the dirty plates on the kitchen sink. I'm glad that in a most fortunate coincidence, this weekend falls under the alternate week she gets to stay in my house. Since we've become an item, we've accorded to alternate between the Air Temple which is her official home away from the Southern Water Tribe palace and my house. I enjoy very much staying with Tenzin and Pemma and the children but sometimes I just want to enjoy the privacy and comfort of my own place and share it with her. I've noticed that lately she has been finding the advantages of my home especially when she wants to strip down to a shirt and undies and just crash beside me in the couch. It's one of the few opportunities she feels she gets to leave Avatar Korra behind and be just Korra. Whenever I see a trail of clothes over the furniture, I arch my eyebrow at her with a scolding glare but not too harsh, but tough enough to shame her into picking up her clothes and putting them away. Just then I open my arms and welcome her in an embrace as reward. I've come to enjoy the sight of scattered clothes because of what happens after.

I put the boots inside the closet and I hang up my coat. As I loosen the buttons of my blouse I notice that she is now stirring restlessly. A nightmare. There are far and between but I've witnessed them. The indelible print of what it was done to her when she was abducted and poisoned by the Red Lotus, an experience that marked and wounded her more than anyone could ever understand. I wonder if they will eventually fade away. She's told me that they used to be frequent, so much she could seldom sleep a whole night without waking up in the middle of the night assaulted by them. I remember listening to her with a heavy weight setting over my chest. It hurt me so that she had to go through so much alone. If only I had been there to exorcise her nightly fears away then, but now I can. I hurry to take off my skirt and hose and as I see her turning, her jaw tense and eyes moving quickly under closed lids, I disregard the original idea of donning my nightgown and opt to join her under the thick comforter with half unbuttoned blouse and underwear. She's now laying with her back against my front in fetal position and I reach to her.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm here now" I whisper softly against her ear, my fingers brushing brown strands of hair from her forehead. I know she's still fast asleep but she stops tossing now. I smile tenderly at her. Even at a subconscious level she's aware I'm here with her. As it should be.

I rest my head over my arm and I link my free arm around her waist. I hear a soft exhale escape from her lips and her body seems to relax under my touch. My lips brush her tanned cheek and I could swear I see a faint smile curve on her lips. I close my eyes as I focus my senses on the woman close to me. Her steady breathing, her reassuring warmth, the fresh scent of her hair tickling my nose.

"Asami…" her voice is low, heavy with sleep. My light green eyes open alerted by the calling of my name.

"Sorry if I woke you up but I think you were having a bad dream" I murmur apologetically as I keep smoothing her chocolate hued hair.

"I was but it's gone now." Her hand reaches for mine and clasps it firmly.

"I'm glad it's gone. I'm so sorry I'm late. I got so absorbed with an idea that I lost sense of the time. I promise that we'll do whatever you want this weekend."

"I like the sound of that" she replies as her fingers now intertwine with mine, less of the sleepiness on her voice now. "So what was your big discovery? I bet it must be pretty interesting if you forgot about the seaweed noodles I picked up from Narook's."

I feel color rise to my cheeks. "Spirits, the noodles! I'm so sorry Korra!"

"That's okay…well, it's not really okay in the sense that I waited a while for you and even worried a little bit but the guard at the lobby told me you were still at the building so when I realized it was past dinner time I ate your portion too."

"You called? But why you didn't call me at my office?"

"I had the hunch that you had stumbled onto something very interesting and I didn't want to interrupt. "

"You know me too well Korra but you can call me even if I'm about to discover Perpetual Motion."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about" she chuckles. I giggle too as I bring her closer.

"I should explain that to you another day but tonight I was exploring something a little bit more feasible. Renewable energy."

"That sounds a little bit like the motion thing" she turns around and faces me with a cute confused look on her eyes.

"Energy that is clean and endless and before you even think about it, it has nothing to do with vines or spirit energy. This is readily available and it can be replenished safely. I'm talking about wind and the sun and water."

"Hmm, don't benders sort of use a bit of that already?"

"Yeah but I'm thinking about what it is used on machines. Satomobiles don't use renewable fuels. Neither engines for airplanes or airships."

"I see…guess you did stumble on a huge idea there Ms. Inventor. I'll accept your apologies but…"

I arch an eyebrow. "But what?"

"You still owe me a good night kiss" she grins with a playful glint on her sapphire eyes.

"Is that all?" I smile too as I push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I mean, I won't say no to any other thing you might have in mind" she says as she stares at me with that certain look that is already giving me goosebumps. Her voice doesn't sound sleepy anymore. On the contrary, she's quite alert now.

"Let's start with the kiss and I'll see if something else comes to mind" I reply with a lopsided grin. I stare back at her enjoying the look of anticipation on her countenance and after placing short pecks on her cheeks and the tip of her nose, I reach for her lips and we kiss. They are soft and warm and yielding. She sighs against my mouth and I kiss her again, deeper this time until we have to break for air.

"Good night Korra" I say, swallowing the chuckle that almost escapes my mouth. The dismayed look on her face is priceless. I can't help but tease her a little bit; she looks so damned adorable like this.

"Asaaamiii…!" she replies with a whiny tone. Is that a pout I see? I really want to giggle now.

"Yes Korra?" I goad her. I just love it when she gets all impatient because she ends up blurting up the things that entice me.

"I missed you and you owe me and what are you doing with that blouse in bed?" She stares at my blouse quizzically.

"Oh, this?" I'd barely remembered I hadn't changed into my nightgown. "I was changing when I saw you were having bad dreams so I just got in bed beside you with whatever I was wearing at the moment."

Her blue eyes look at me tenderly now. "Really?

I nod as I caress her check. She captures my hand and kisses my palm.

"I feel much better now. Now about that blouse…"

"Aha?" I offer a playful smile. I can see that she approves of this look. I make a mental note for future occasions.

"It looks really good on you like that" her voice is lower now. I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel tired or sleepy anymore. Me neither.

"Wanna take a closer look?" I tease as I maneuver to lie face up. She follows my lead as she positions above me with both arms parallel to my head and knees against my thighs.

"Silly question…of course!" she answers enthusiastically as if the question itself was unnecessary. I chuckle and immediately surround her neck bringing her closer to me, capturing her mouth in a breathtaking kiss that is just the prelude of a passion filled night in Korra's arms.

-oOo-

I smile inwardly as a stifle a yawn. I sense Korra's arm surrounding my waist, her breathing against my back relaxed and even. I don't think the nightmares will come for her for the remainder of the night because now she has me with her and together we can chase them away. I'm certain of this as I'm certain of my love for her and of the love she has for me. It's as simple as the air that I breathe. In a sense it should be terrifying but I don't require a long winded treatise to explain it because it is self-evident in its awe inspiring simplicity. Right now I am the one feeling protected surrounded by strong arms that would dare oppose death itself if necessary. But I've also seen terror and dread and pain in her compassionate blue eyes and when that happens that's where I step in. When the shadows of insecurity and fear overwhelm her, I'll be there to be her champion and her strength when hers falters. There might come a day when dawn breaks and the world decides it doesn't need an Avatar anymore for balance and protection. Should that day arrive, I will be here for her as I'll always be. My lids feel heavy with sleep and I finally give in to the lure of slumber. I hold her hand and I'm reassured that whatever the day may bring, we'll be able to face it because we will be together.

"Come hell or high water."


End file.
